A Long Time
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Shino is finally back from a mission and Kiba gives him the best greeting. One-shot. Shino/Kiba


This is one of my favorite yaoi couples. Kiba is a bit OOC...

* * *

"That was great, guys!" Naruto cried excitedly. "I need to train with you guys more often."

Kiba laughed as they made their way back to the village. "Yeah, but Shino might get jealous."

Hinata smiled happily. She would gladly take any extra time with Naruto.

"Ehh, he can be pretty grouchy," Naruto grumbled. "And serious."

"He's not always like that," Kiba said. "He's just private."

"I-I hope I didn't get in the way today," Hinata said nervously.

"What? No way, Hinata. You were perfect!" Naruto said.

Hinata's face turned bright red and Kiba snickered. Akamaru barked. As Naruto and Hinata continued to talk, Kiba drifted off into his own world. He thought fondly of his lover, Shino. He hadn't seen him for two weeks and he was missing him like crazy. He felt lonely returning home to an empty house every night. Akamaru was always with him, but he had grown very accustomed to having Shino around. He could hardly sleep without having Shino's arms tucked securely around him.

"Hey, Shino! You're back!" Naruto suddenly called.

Kiba's head shot up and he stopped. Sure enough, there stood Shino, covered in his usual mysterious clothes. Kiba had to hold back a squeal of delight. He bounded forward and tackled Shino to the ground. He could hear Shino grunt in pain.

"Was that necessary?" Shino said quietly.

Kiba laughed and pulled Shino's collar down enough so that he could nuzzle against his neck. He was so excited that he started giving him sloppy kisses and licks all over his neck, cheek, and jaw. He was like a dog. Akamaru was barking with excitement too.

"K-Kiba, there are other people around," he breathed, but his hands moved up to hold on to him.

"You came back early," Kiba said clearly not caring if anyone saw. He pressed more kisses over his face and then finally to his lips. He was pleased when Shino kissed him back.

"Uh… So I guess we'll leave you guys to it," Naruto said uncertainly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kiba sat up and turned to him with a grin. "Yeah. We'll train again soon."

Shino sat up and pushed Kiba away so that they could both stand up.

"See you later!" Kiba called and tugged Shino away. Akamaru stayed put.

Naruto was left quite dumbfounded, but Hinata seemed rather calm. However, she grew flustered upon realizing they were alone.

"D-Do you want to get lunch together?" She asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Only if we have ramen!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata nodded and they walked off in the opposite direction with Akamaru following them.

"Hinata has seen us like that loads of times," Kiba said as he dragged Shino back toward home. "And all our friends know about us anyway."

Shino grunted in response, still not comforted. "You were training with him…"

Kiba gave him a guilty look. "Only because you weren't here!"

Shino frowned.

"Don't sulk," he said. "At least Naruto recognized you this time."

"I suppose that is something," he muttered.

They reached their house and quickly went inside. Kiba immediately flung himself into Shino's arms, nearly knocking him over again.

"I missed you," he said, and it almost sounded like a whine.

"I have missed you as well," Shino said. He wrapped his arms around his shorter lover.

Kiba pulled back enough so that he could push Shino's hood back. He leaned up to press their lips together. Shino moved his hand up to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss. Kiba did let out a whine this time and tried to squirm closer.

"How was your mission?" he asked when they pulled apart for air. They both removed their shoes.

"It was fine," Shino said.

"It would have been better if I was there," Kiba grumbled. "You work best with me."

"I know, but it was a family matter, so you couldn't go," he said. "We had to take out the last of the Kamizuru Clan."

"Hm. Well you seem to be in one piece," he said and started tugging him toward the bedroom.

"_You_ seem very eager," Shino said, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

"It's been _two weeks_!" Kiba cried. "I'm horny as hell."

He could hear Shino chuckle quietly.

"I keep having all these kinky dreams about you and I wake up humping Akamaru's leg thinking it's you," Kiba said, unzipping Shino's jacket. "He'll hardly sleep with me anymore."

"Kinky?" Shino asked with a frown.

Kiba's cheeks flushed. "I've been lonely," he said defensively. He pushed Shino's jacket from his shoulders and removed his shirt.

Shino shuttered as he ran his hands along his pale chest. It really _had_ been a long time since he'd been touched. His breath hitched as he ghosted his fingers over his hardening nipples.

"Are you cold?" Kiba teased.

Shino gave him a small scowl before tugging at his shirt. Kiba lifted his arms so that he could pull it over his head. Shino pulled him close so that their chests rubbed together and Kiba let out a quiet moan. They started kissing again and Kiba fumbled for the other's belt. He let Shino's pants slide down to the floor. He was eager to get Shino naked as soon as possible. He pulled back so that he could slowly remove Shino's glasses. Shino gazed down at him with stormy grey eyes, still not completely comfortable with being so exposed. Kiba felt honored that he was the only one that ever got to see all of him. He knew it made Shino uncomfortable, but the idea of not seeing his face made him unhappy. He leaned up to give him a gentle kiss before pushing him back onto the bed. Kiba crawled over him so that he could straddle his hips. He leaned down to kiss him again, moaning quietly as Shino's tongue moved out to meet his.

Shino gripped at his hips, his own bucking up slightly. Kiba pressed down against him and they both groaned at the feeling. They were both getting hard now. Their kiss deepened and grew more desperate as they moved. Shino moved his hands back to grip at Kiba's ass and grinded harder.

"Ah! S-Shino," Kiba gasped.

Shino growled and flipped them over. He was starting to get impatient and he pulled the rest of Kiba's clothes off. Kiba squirmed beneath him. Shino moved down and took his now throbbing cock into his mouth.

"Shino!" He yelped, his back arching off the bed. "Holy fuck- Ah!"

Kiba's hands sank into Shino's dark hair, knocking his headband loose. Shino groaned quietly at the feeling. He could already taste pre-cum as he licked at the slit of Kiba's cock.

"Mm! Shit, fuck, a-ah-" Kiba cried out, his body shaking with pleasure.

Shino pulled back and Kiba whimpered. He leaned up to lick at his lips as he reached for the lube in the side table drawer. Kiba spread his legs eagerly. Shino coated his fingers and pressed the first one in. Kiba gasped and keened loudly as Shino went back to sucking his cock. He pressed a second finger in soon after, curling and prodding, searching for that one spot…

Kiba cried out and his body jerked upward. "There, Shino- there!"

Shino moved against that spot more firmly and Kiba nearly lost it. He added a third finger.

"F-Fuck, I won't be able to last much longer," Kiba warned, panting. "You're so fucking good at this. Y-You better not have put bugs in my ass."

Shino had to pull away, choking back a laugh.

"I wouldn't do that," he said. "They wouldn't appreciate such a hot wet place."

Kiba's cheeks flushed. "Hm… I think I'm stretched enough," he said. "I can't wait any longer. I want you inside."

Shino pulled out his fingers and removed his boxers, coating his cock in lube. Kiba's hips bucked impatiently and his legs spread further at the sight. Shino leaned forward and nudged his cock against his entrance.

"Fuck me hard, Shino. I need it."

Shino's cheeks heated up. Kiba's vulgar language always got him flustered. He was way too embarrassed to ever say things like that. He thrusted up, breaking through the first ring of muscles. Kiba wrapped his legs around him, urging him forward. Shino pushed further in, groaning at the tight heat. If he wasn't careful he would cum too soon. He paused when he was all the way inside to let Kiba adjust. Kiba pulled him closer with shaky hands and kissed him.

"You can move," he said.

Shino pulled back and pushed back in, starting an even pace. He quickly started speeding up the more Kiba relaxed around him. He would give his lover what he wanted. Kiba was moaning and gasping with each thrust.

"Fuck. Harder, Shino!" He sobbed. "Mm- It's so good!"

Shino snapped his hips up with more force hitting Kiba's prostate hard enough to make him scream. He gripped at the other's hips with bruising force as he pounded into him. He felt himself getting close already. He started pumping Kiba's cock in time with their thrusts. Kiba started crying out louder. He howled out Shino's name as he came across their chests. Shino came soon after him with a quiet groan and slumped forward panting. He pulled out after a moment and flopped beside Kiba.

"You're never allowed to leave me again," Kiba said, eyes closed.

Shino smiled. "But I need quiet sometimes. I can never catch bugs with you around."

"I can be quiet!" Kiba said quickly and Shino snorted.

"There isn't anything quiet about you, Kiba," he said and Kiba pouted. "But I'll stay with you whenever I can."

Kiba grinned and curled up against him. He leaned up to press light kisses on Shino's shoulder and across his collarbone. He didn't miss the shutter from his lover and moved to kiss up his neck. He gave him more feather light kisses over his jaw to his chin then to the corner of his mouth, and up his cheek to his nose.

"I love your face, Shino," he said. "And your eyes. They're amazing."

Pink dusted across Shino's cheeks. "There's really nothing special about them…"

Kiba shook his head and kissed each one of his eyelids. "If the other's saw your eyes I would have to fight them all off. You would be the new Sasuke."

Shino's eyebrows knitted together. "I have no desire to be like Sasuke. I could not handle so much attention."

Kiba chuckled. "I would be jealous," he admitted.

Shino tugged gently at Kiba's unruly hair. "My eyes are only for you."

Kiba hid his face in the crook of Shino's neck. "Good… I love you, Shino."

"I love you too," he said.

There suddenly came barking and scratching at the front door.

"Akamaru," Kiba laughed. He slipped from bed to go let him in.

* * *

Woof.


End file.
